Darkrai
Darkrai is a video game guitarist best known for being founder, main songwriter and lead guitarist for the band Nighthalen. Darkrai is also a suscesful actor and director who won many Academy Awards, Golden Globe Awards, Grammy Awards, Saturn Awards and Screen Actors Guild Award. In acting he mostly appears in action movies (despite appearing in almost every movie) such as ''Broken Arrow, Soldiers Of The Wasteland and Race Of The Terrace ''but he is most famous for his excellent performance in ''Rockers ''in which he won 7 Academy Awards, 10 Golden Globes and 12 Grammy Awards, the highest number of awards won by a musician and actor. *Name = Darkrai *Background = lead_guitarist *Birth_name = Darkrai *Born = August 9th, 1960 (Age 49) *Instrument = lead guitar, vocals *Genre =Solo Metal, Heavy Metal, Power Metal, Trash Metal, Speed Metal, Hard Rock, Melodic Death Metal, Alternative Metal, Alternative Rock, Black Metal *Occupation = Musician, songwriter, actor, producer *Years_active = 1980-present *Associated_acts = Nighthalen, Galactic, Star Fox, Space Travelers, MetallicForce, DragonRiders, RockStar Darkrai is mostly called names for his excellent performance in metal music. He was called Metal Prince, King Of Power Metal and Ruler Of Heavy Metal as a solo artist. He was called Knight Of Trash Metal when he formed Nighthalen. Darkrai can turn any guitar solo into his own song. Darkrai is ranked #1 in Metal Parade's list of “100 Best Video Game Guitarists Of All Time” and was ranked #1 in Stones “100 Best Video Game Artits Of All Time”. Darkrai is possibly the greatest video game musician of all time as he is ranked #1 in almost every category in music. Early Music Career Darkrai was a huge fan of metal music and wanted to play guitar on his own band or alone. Darkrai got his own band and was a success and he, alone, was placed at the Rock And Roll Hall Of Fame. This however, did not please Darkrai since his band helped him with his songs. Upset, he disbanded the band and went to form a new band. Nighthalen Darkrai was the founder of the band. He found Nights and Reala auditioning for a singer and guitarist and asked them to join the band he was forming and they both agreed. Darkrai as the lead guitarist, Nights as singer and rhythm guitarist and Reala also as singer and rhythm guitarist. Reala asked Darkrai for his friend Jackle (who he says is an excellnt drummer) for the drummer. Nights agreed, but Darkrai wanted to see his skills. Jackle showed his skills as a drummer and was completely impressed and was added as the drummer. Darkrai later found Meta Knight all alone in a valley with a guitar playing it for money. Darkrai gave him 80$ for his performance and asked Meta Knight to join his band, which he gladly accepts. Mewtwo was later added as bassist which Darkrai though it was a good idea. At the end the month, Darkrai named the band Nighthalen. Favorite genre Most fans ask if Darkrai's music genre is Heavy Metal or Speed Metal. Darkrai stated: “They still can't figure it out. Heh. Didn't I tell them in concerts that it's the first one in my genre's list in the wiki. But don't worry, they will figure it out”. Finally, one fan gussed Power Metal. After that, Darkrai said: “They finally guesed it. I want that lucky fan to come to me to give him a prize”. Darkrai gave that fan, one of his Gibson guitars. Pictures and Autographs Darkrai made over a trillion autographs and millions of photos . Everytime Darkrai finishes a concert, people come to take autographs and pictures of him. Darkrai once stated: "I have taken so many pictures and did so many autographs, my hand is broken for possibly a day". Tapping Darkrai invented tapping and became worldwide famous for his tapping performance in "Dark Blast" (Darkrai's own solo) and "Eruption". Beelzeboss Darkrai won many awards for his excellent performance and gained more worldwide popularity in Beelzeboss.